In recent years, obstacle detection apparatuses that detect obstacles such as pedestrians and vehicles using a plurality of cameras such as stereoscopic cameras have been put to practical use. The stereoscopic camera is an apparatus that calculates the positional deviation (parallax) of the same object on a plurality of images captured at the same time by template matching and calculates the position of the object in real space based on the calculated parallax according to a known conversion equation.
The stereoscopic camera is such that a distance to an object is calculated to recognize the object using a pair of images captured by two left and right imaging devices.
In disclosed PLT 1, it is possible to perform, using the stereoscopic camera, stereoscopic imaging that records an image in a scene with a large brightness difference and solves a problem in which an observer partially cannot perceive a brightness difference due to blown out highlights or blocked up shadows at the reproduction of the image.
In addition, PLT 2 discloses, instead of the stereoscopic camera, an imaging apparatus that can acquire a wide dynamic range three-dimensional image and high-accuracy distance information.